A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing, more specifically, a catfish dip worm.
A catfish will eat just about anything. They are primarily bottom feeders, but they will also feed on the surface as well. Catfish eat live bait also, however, keeping your bait alive long enough in the hot summer months is a problem. Those who fish for channel catfish prefer a concoction known as stinky cheese dip bait. This product is kept in a plastic tub with a lid. A fisherman will submerge the catfish lure into the stinky cheese bait, and cast said lure into the water. As the stinky cheese bait washes off in the water, the stinky cheese bait attracts channel catfish. Catfish follow the scent upstream to its source, the lure, and attempt to consume it.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art discloses a multiple hook catfish dip worm that includes a worm body of tubular construction, and features a plurality of ribs along a length; wherein the worm body is made of a highly flexible material, and when dipped into a stinky cheese bait utilizes said ribs to prolong the time with which the stinky cheese bait resides before washing off in the water being fished; wherein the worm body includes a hook member that is concentrically aligned with and spans along the length of the worm body; wherein treble hooks extend radially from the hook member, and exit through the worm body; wherein the worm body includes the treble hooks at various locations along the length of the worm body; wherein the hook member includes a looped end, which enables a line to connect thereto; wherein the line may include a line loop that is used to attach to a fishing line or other object.
The Preston Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,233) discloses a scent releasing fishing lure having multiple treble hooks attached to it. However, the fishing lure is not particularly suited for use with stinky cheese bait, which is specially designed to prolong the time with which a stinky cheese bait washes off.
The Poinski Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0028424) discloses a scent dispensing fishing lure that has multiple treble hooks attached to the body of the lure. However, the fishing lure does not teach a tubular worm body that enables water to pass across the exterior such that ribs prolong the time with which a stinky cheese bait remains whilst being pulled through water.
The Gilbert Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,937) discloses a fishing lure that is filled with a scented material to attract fish and also having attached multiple treble hooks. However, the lure does not utilize a worm body that includes a series of ribs along a length, and which enables water to pass across the exterior for prolonging the time the stinky cheese bait remains.
The Sebastiani Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,214) discloses a fish attracting lure with multiple treble hooks attached to the body of the lure. Again, the lure does not utilize a worm body that has the shape and functionality of the worm body at bar.
The Wilson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,182) discloses a dip bait worm lure with an attached treble hook for use in catching catfish. Again, the dip bait worm lure does not utilize a worm body that has the shape and functionality of the worm body at bar.
The Sims et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 463,004) illustrates a design for a fishing lure with multiple treble hooks attached to it, which does not feature a worm body that includes a plurality of ribs along a length.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a multiple hook catfish dip worm that includes a worm body of tubular construction, and features a plurality of ribs along a length; wherein the worm body is made of a highly flexible material, and when dipped into a stinky cheese bait utilizes said ribs to prolong the time with which the stinky cheese bait resides before washing off in the water being fished; wherein the worm body includes a hook member that is concentrically aligned with and spans along the length of the worm body; wherein treble hooks extend radially from the hook member, and exit through the worm body; wherein the worm body includes the treble hooks at various locations along the length of the worm body; wherein the hook member includes a looped end, which enables a line to connect thereto; wherein the line may include a line loop that is used to attach to a fishing line or other object. In this regard, the multiple hook catfish dip worm departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.